wuffapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wuffkin Park
Wuffkin Park is a Waarian rock band formed in 1996. They are referred to as the best band in the universe. Genre Wuffkin Park began in the genre of Nu-steel, but now makes songs in the Hop-Hip genre. Their old works were complained as being "baby versions of bands such as Stiff Biscuit or Beenz. Sometimes their new songs are claimed to be too soft. Formation In 1996, three high school friends that had attended the same class as members of Avenged BillionFold formed a band called Zer0. The band consisted of Wuff Shinoda, a skilled pianist, graphic artist, rapper and pretty much anything else. The second friend was Brad Wuffson a guitar player, and the third was Rob Wuufdon the drummer. Soon after starting the band they recruited Mark Wufffield, Dave "Wuffy" Farrel and Mr. Wuff (Joe Wuff) to play. After recording a few songs, they went to Wuffer Brothers Records to create an album, but were rejected. Frustrated, Mark Wuffield and Dave Farrel left the band. Meanwhile, in Snarst, the band Rainbow Daze broke up. The singer Chester Wuffington, went to Jeff Red, the president of Zombie Music to be reffered to a band. Jeff sent him to Zer0. It was immediate success. "Chester was the final piece to the puzzle" says Wuff Shinoda. They renamed the band Theory of Hybridism, recorded some new songs and went back to Wuffer Brothers. Once again, they were rejected. This time, they weren't going to give up. To make things better, Dave Farrel came back. They recorded 12 new songs, and then found out that Jeff Red was the new vice president of Wuffer Brothers. He landed them a record deal, and they released their debut album, but for legal reasons, had to change their band name again. They chose Wuffkin Park, and named the album Theory of Hybridism in honor of thier old name. Theory of Hybridism RP Theory of Hybridism RP (Recessed Play) was recorded when Wuffkin Park was called Theory of Hybridism to try to get a record deal. Very few were made. #Rollercoaster #Procedure #Step Down #And Infinite #Low Voltage #Whole of You Theory of Hybridism Theory of Hybridism was a smash hit and sold 5 million copies across the Main Galaxy. These are the songs: #Paranoid #At the Edge #Without You #Tips of Authority #Slithering #Walk Away #On My Own #In the Beginning #The Hunger #Remembered #Scratch #It saddens Me After the succes of Theory of Hybridism, Wuffkin Park released a remix album called Remade. Remade also had the original songs from their album they recorded when their band name was Theory of Hybridism. Asteroida While Wuffkin Park was touring around the Main Galaxy, they began writing some new songs. In 2003, they released their second album, Asteroida. Asteroida was equally as popular as Theory of Hybridism. These are the songs it contains: #AfterWord #Please Stay #Resting Place #The Truth #Hit the Ceiling #Harder to Walk #Revive #Figure 90 #Making the Habit #From the Outside #Everyone's Listening #Time #Alive If one purchased the bonus version, they would receive a DVD called The Making of Asteroida. Also, a Wuffkin Park alarm clock could be purchased across the Main Galaxy. It was inspired by a line from the song At the Edge on the previous album. When it was time for the owner to wake up, the clock would scream, in Wuffington's voice, WAKE UP WHEN I"M SCREAMING AT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The clock was extremely loud, and always woke the owner up. The song Alive received numerous platinum rewards, and Revive is hailed as the best song in the universe. Side Projects After the success and touring of Asteroida, Wuffkin Park got together with rapper J-Zee to make a mashup album. Wuff Shinoda created his own band, Fort Major, and Chester made the band Dead by Sunset. Wuffkin Park participated in many charity events. These side projects took up about 3 years, until Wuffkin Park began recording songs for their next album. Hours to Afternoon In 2007, Wuffkin Park released their much anticipated third album. The style was different, with the songs being softer, although a few songs matched their previous styles. The songs are listed below: #Sleep #Given Down #Leave in All the Rest #Frustration #Shadow of the Night #What I've Become #Hands Held Low #Halloween #On the Outside #Whole #The Big Things You Give Away Wuffkin Park was praised for trying new sounds. While many people thought this was a step in the right direction, there was a small group of people that thought they had failed miserably. What I've Become received 5 platinum awards, and was the song that got thousands of more people listening to the band. A Thousand Moons In 2008, Wuff Shinoda said,"We're having a style change." On September 14, 2010, they released their fourth album, A Thousand moons. A Thousand Moons was unlike anyone had heard before, and was more in the genre of pop. The band used more electronica themed sounds in their songs, which can be noted in the song The Cataclyst. Lots of fans were dissappointed in the new sound, although critics beleived it was a step in the right direction. Songs such as Wretches and Queens had heavier rapping from Wuff Shinoda. The song The Cataclyst was featured in the trailer for the video game Medal of Shame. Finally, here is the track listing: #The Song #Nucleic #Burning on the Ground #Filled Up Spaces #When They Come For You #Robot Girl #El Tado #Waiting For the Beginning #Whiteout #Wretches and Queens #Power, Betrayal and Hatred #Opaque #Fallin #The Cataclyst #The Taker of Souls Here is a line from The Cataclyst... God Help Us Everyone Will We Freeze inside the Darkness of A Thousand Moons For the Evils of our Own The Evils of our Words The Evils of Our Creator The Evils of Our Future? NO! Fifth Album Wuffington has recently revealed that Wuffkin Park is working on a fifth album. They are about two months into it, and are far along on it for two months. Side Projects Critical reception Although critics loved every song the band made,there was one music video that aroused some attention. In the Beginning`s music video there is a large flying shark. It was the brainchild of Mr.Wuff who said,"I just pulled it out of my ear. It didn`t mean anything to me. Not close. " New songs Wuffkin Park is currently working on some new songs like Old Division,which was used for Transformanationizerers 2:Rise of the Geter-Upers,and Opaque in Transformanationizerers 3:The Light of the Spoon. Songs for the Transformanationizerers movies Wuff Shinoda was excited to write songs for Transformanationizerers, because he had played with the toys when he was young. The first movie had What I've Become in it, the second movie had Old Division, and the newest, the third movie, features the song Opaque. Category:Bands